The Future InLaws
by hpobsessed12
Summary: RHr fanfic. Set two weeks after sixth year ends. The Weasleys invite the Delacours over for dinner and the Delacours are exactly what they expected. They're not exactly the nicest people ever. However, Hermione's over and Ron's very happy to see her.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, I can't find my shoes!"

"FRED, WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?"

"Mum, I _still_ can't find my shoes!"

"Nothing, mum, nothing, don't worry, we'll fix it."

"_MUM!_ GINNY CAN'T FIND HER SHOES!"

"IN THE KITCHEN, GINNY! AND SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!"

Ron Weasley bounded down the stairs three at a time right when he heard the doorbell ring. Or, rather, when he heard his mother yelling.

The Burrow was in chaos and they were only meeting Freur Delcour's parents (in a half hour, by the way). But Hermione Granger was supposed to come. She was late and Ron had been waiting for her to arrive. She took the Knight Bus seeing as her parents were going to miss their plane.

"I GOT IT!" Ron bellowed. He opened the door and saw his bushy-haired friend standing in front of him. She had her trunk, a wrapped present, and a bag that looked full to bursting.

"Hi, Ron. How's your summer been?" Hermione inquired as they entered the small kitchen of the Burrow.

"Cheerful, can't you tell?" Ron replied as they heard more yelling from the living room. Apparently, Fred and George were decorating for the Delacours' arrival.

Ron grabbed her trunk and they headed upstairs. Hermione seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble carrying her bag up the three flights of stairs.

"Um, do you want any help with that?" Ron asked. "Wait, don't tell me that's full of books."

"Well… it… is…" Hermione huffed. She stopped walking so she could speak. "I thought I should bring my old books so I could review for when school starts. It's N.E.W.T. year, remember?"

"How could I forget with mum breathing down my back every second of the day? Not that I'm going to study till at least two months before they start."

"Two months?" Hermione replied, looking quite shocked. "Ronald, you're joking. I've been preparing since the start of summer. I've already gotten my homework done and purchased my books for seventh year. _And_ I'm in the midst of making my study schedule. I'll make… you… one..." Ron had started to walk again. Hermione stopped talking (to Ron's relief).

"Sure Hermione… I'll definitely use it." Ron replied sarcastically. Hermione scowled indignantly. Mrs. Weasley was at the top of the stairs. "Uh-oh. It's mum. Careful what you say. She's at her breaking point."

Mrs. Weasley looked very flustered, angry, and worried (at the same time) as Hermione and Ron approached her. She was hustling along upstairs, checking the condition of the bedrooms. Hermione cautiously greeted Mrs. Weasley (with Ron a safe distance behind Hermione).

"Oh, hello, Hermione dear. BILL, GO CHECK ON FRED AND GEORGE, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! Nice to see you, love. Yes, well, I'm quite busy at the moment. So you just make yourself at home. Put your things in Ginny's room. I'M COMING, GINNY! Oh and Ron, set the table," Mrs. Weasley fairly shouted. Well, she did shout. It appeared she was well past her breaking point.

Mrs. Weasley ran as fast as her stout legs would carry her downstairs. Hermione entered Ginny's room and Ron went downstairs to set the table. First, he wanted to check out Fred and George's decorating job. He could already hear shouting. He soon entered the living room.

"Mum, we're taking them down right now, really,"

"THEY'LL BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES! I DON'T KNOW _WHAT_ YOU WERE THINKING! Honestly, _trying out _prototypes for the guests._ Really…_" Mrs. Weasley muttered as she left the room.

Fred and George looked quite sulky as they took down the decorations. And there were decorations. The room was _lavishly_ decorated, if that was the word. The twins were trying out their prototypes for a new line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes decorating items. Apparently, they were trying to impress the Delacours' with their decorating skills.

The room's walls had a different color on each of the four walls; vibrant yellow, bright orange, vivid red, and shocking pink. The items of furniture, such as small couches, were all the colors of the wall in a strange square pattern. The colors in the pattern flashed and changed colors, along with the colors of the walls. Adorning the ceiling, glittering ribbons were starting to remove themselves. The floor was covered with a strangely shaped rug that flashed the colors in the room. Going as red as the color on the wall, Fred and George were putting the room back to its original style.

"Love what you've done with the place," Ron said, trying hard not to laugh. In a flash, the twins turned around, holding their wands threateningly, but Ron had already raced out to the kitchen.

Still chuckling, Ron entered the kitchen and found Ginny going upstairs, her shoes on. He went outside to the garden and set the table outside, deciding not to use magic (they did not need any more chaos in the house). He went inside and was about to go upstairs to check on Hermione and Ginny when the doorbell rang.

"THEY'RE HERE!" He shouted up the stairs. Bill came hurtling down the stairs with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following close behind. Ginny and Hermione came downstairs after them, talking, when Bill opened the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or all Related Titles™ etc… J.K. Rowling does. But it'd be kool to be her daughter. Then I could steal the seventh book and read it before everyone else.

A/N: Okay I finally figured out how to do the author's notes, not that anyone cares. Yes, I'm American so I call it dessert but the characters say pudding. If you even get what I mean. Just read on. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. Happy reading!

"Oh Bill, I 'ave missed you _zo_ much, love!" Fleur Delacour, Bill's beautiful, part-veela fiancée crooned. She jumped into his arms as Bill smiled blissfully. The girls noticed Fleur's effects on the men.

However, Hermione noticed Ron had a strange grimace on his face, like he was trying to resist some strange hypnotism. Ginny gave Hermione a comic look and they both held back giggles.

As Bill and Fleur broke apart (quite a few minutes later), everyone noticed Fleur's parents. Mrs. Delacour was just as beautiful as her daughter, with the same flowing blonde hair and perfect features. Mr. Delacour was also extremely good-looking. He even had blond hair, though he was not as fine-featured as the rest of his family. Ginny and Hermione were quite shocked to see that the male in the family was just as beautiful as his wife and daughter. They weren't complaining. (Neither was Mrs. Weasley, for that matter.)

"Well… everyone come inside into the living room. Make yourselves at home while we finish preparing dinner," Mrs. Weasley said breathlessly while nervously patting down her hair. She turned to Fred and George, who had just noticed Fleur and her mother. "Fred and George, come help bring the food out.Fred. George. _Now._"

"What?" a dazed George asked. He quickly noticed the look on his mother's face. "Oh, right! Table… coming… now," he replied. Both he and George looked quite terrified of being in the same room with their mother, with no witnesses.

The Delacours entered the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour immediately tried to cover up their grimaces. They weren't exactly impressed with the Burrow and its furnishings. However, Fleur did not notice anything (she had stayed here last summer) and introduced her parents to the Weasleys.

"Mother, Father, this is my wonderful fianceé, Bill Weasley. M. Arthur Weasley and is son, Ronald, with his daughter, Ginerva, and their friend, 'ermione Granger, these are my parents, Clarice and Jacques Delacour," Fleur positively crooned with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, well… nice to meet you," Bill said awkwardly, holding out his hand.

"Very nice to meet you too," Mr. Delacour replied unconvincingly. He mysteriously did not notice Bill's hand.

"Well, everyone have a seat, make yourselves comfortable," Mr. Weasley tried to ease the discomfort of the Delacours. However, Mrs. Delacour very tentatively sat on the edge of the couch. She looked far from comfortable.

They sat there in quite a long silence until Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak. _Crash._ A tremendousnoise echoed and they heard some yelling from the kitchen.

"Oh! I think I'm going to go check on that. Oh bother, Mrs. Delacour, are you alright? Ron, help her!" Mr. Weasley looked almost, not quite, as stressed out as Mrs. Weasley. He quickly fled from the room.

It seemed Mrs. Delacour had fallen off her seat from being shocked by the loud noise. She didn't bother to respond to Mr. Weasley's question.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just sat there in silence as Bill and Fleur engaged in conversation, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour occasionally commenting.

After a few minutes of awkward conversation, Mrs. Weasley called everyone for dinner.

"Thank God that's over with. Now we get to enjoy dinner with them. _Lovely._" Ginny muttered to Hermione as they headed to the table.

"Yeah, well at least Mr. and Mrs. Delacour don't talk much. Imagine _three_ Plegms." Hermione replied to Ginny in an undertone. Ginny looked frightened by the thought.

"Bill, you sit next to Fleur and Fleur can sit next to her parents. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, you sit on that end. There, good" Mrs. Weasley was directing everyone towards their seat.

Ginny noticed she was sitting across from Fleur. She didn't look too happy.

"Hermione, you want to switch? _Please?_ You know you want to," Ginny asked Hermione.

"Nope. You can suffer," Hermione replied, smirking.

"Thanks. You're a mean person, you know that?" Ginny responded, not looking forward to this meal at all.

Conversation between the adults seemed to be going better than it did in the living room. Mr. Weasley kept staring at Mrs. Delacour, which infuriated Mrs. Wealey even more, but Mrs. Weasley seemed to be succeeding in making Mr. and Mrs. Delacour talk, which was quite an achievement.

However, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were not paying the slightest bit of attention to the conversation. Fred and George were plotting ways to sabotage Mr. Delacour's food (none which looked like they were going to work, because none of the Delacours were eating anything). Hermione and Ginny were talking and gossiping amongst themselves.

Ron was acting quite strangley though. He seemed determined to stare at everything but Fleur and her mother. He would stare into space randomly, only concentrating when he got himself more food. At one point, he started staring at Mr. Delacour with an enamored look on his face. Ginny noticed this and gave a comically inquisitive look to Hermione. They stifled giggles and Hermione muttered to Ron,

"I didn't think _men_ were part-veela, Ron. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Ron immediately stopped staring and turned to Hermione, his face turning Weasley red.

"I was _thinking_ about something," he replied.

"I 'spect it had something to do with Plegm," Ginny muttered quite loudly to Hermione.

"No it did not," Ron replied indignantly. Under his breath he muttered, "_Someone else_,"

"Hm? What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing, never mind…" Ron stammered, going a brilliant shade of red. He suddenly took great interest in the tablecloth.

"Ronald?... Ronald! Mr. Delacour is talking to you!" Mrs. Weasley's stern voice interrupted Ron's examination of the tablecloth.

"What? Yes?" Ron stammered.

"I was just asking what you 'ave learned in 'ogwarts this year? Aren't you entering your seventh year?"

"Yes I am... Ummmm… I've learned to apparate," Ron cheered up as he mentioned his apparition. He was quite proud of his achievement.

"Oh… is that all?" Mr. Delacour asked, looking none too pleased with Ron's achievement. Ron was quite crestfallen that he didn't find that interesting.

"Er… well…" Ron faltered.

"Ron was prefect at school, M. Delacour. He was specially chosen by Professor Dumbledore himself," Hermione suddenly piped up, looking quite agitated by Mr. Delacour's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well… That is quite an achievement," Mrs. Delacour responded for her husband.

"Thank you," Ron replied, sending Hermione a grateful look. She blushed a bit and smiled.

Conversation seemed to have halted, so Mrs. Weasley announced dessert.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys review, I want some constructive criticism. Or a "good job. Love it" is appreciated too. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter and all Related Titles and such...

A/N: I particularly liked writing this chapter because of the intense R/Hr-ness. I hope I didn't butcher it. Thanks for Reading & Reviewing!

* * *

"Yes, pudding, I'm _starving_," Ron said. He cheered up immensely when Mrs. Weasley brought in two delicious-looking cakes. 

"Ronald! You just had two helpings of everything on the table," Hermione stated sternly.

"Yes, but Hermione, there's _always_ room for pudding," Ron replied matter-of-factly.

"Ron, you've had the same appetite since I met you," Hermione commented disbelievingly.

"And that's why you love me," Ron grinned in between bites of cake. Hermione seemed strangely taken aback by this statement and turned slightly pink. She turned to talk to Ginny. Ron was too busy eating to notice anything.

After Ron's third slice of cake, he was reaching for his fourth, but Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a look. He took the cake anyway. He started to down his cake until there was one bite left. He looked at it, undeciding, until he spied Hermione's cake sitting unguarded on the table. She had eaten almost none of it. Ron smiled mischievously and tried to grab some off of her plate.

Hermione turned and saw him put the cake to his mouth. Immediately, she went for Ron's cake, but Ron was quicker. Just as she was putting the cake to her mouth with a triumphant smile on her face, Ron pushed her hand towards her face so that the frosting smudged on her cheek. Quick as a flash, a giggling Hermione got icing on her finger and immediately went for Ron's nose.

They were both laughing outright at each other's frosting-covered faces. It was quite funny until they heard a very loud cough.

"Er… Hermione? Ron? Is something funny?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Yeah guys, having fun over there?" Fred sniggered.

"The cake's delicious," Ron replied, looking embarrassed and grinning convincingly. Hermione went from being embarrassed to trying with all her might to hold in her laughter. Everyone at the table, including the Delacours,started chuckling while Fred, George, and Ginny shared a knowing glance.

Everyone seemed quite at ease as they left the table. Even the Delacours seemed to be enjoying themselves, ­­­­­for the time being.

The Weasley children, excluding Bill, started to wash the dishes as everyone else went to relax outside. Hermione immediately went to help Ginny because she was the only one who wasn't of age yet; she couldn't use magic to dry the dishes.

As soon as Hermione walked over, Ginny started to smirk mischievously.

"What? What's with that look?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What look?" Ginny asked innocently.

"_That_ look; like you know something," Hermione replied accusingly.

"Oh, nothing… I was just thinking," Ginny replied, concentrating on the dishes.

"Now I'm curious. Just tell me already," Hermione demanded.

"You seemed to have been having a lot of fun at dinner. _With Ron_," Ginny said.

"Well, I mean, we're friends…" Hermione said, turning red.

"Sure…" Ginny said, disbelieving. Hermione looked like she was going to respond, but held back and waited until the boys left.

"Well… I mean… c'mon, what's a bit of harmless flirting?" Hermione muttered in a barely audible tone. She was beet red now; she looked like she could give the Weasleys a run for their money

"Harmless? Are you sure it wasn't for _other_ reasons? Hermione, _confess_. I'm a girl, I won't make fun of you," Ginny told, or rather commanded, Hermione.

"Yes, but you're also Ron's sister," Hermione reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm _also_ one of your best friends. Are you going to go tell… anyone else… that you fancy Ron?" Ginny asked. She looked slightly uncomfortable suddenly. She mysteriously didn't mention Harry. Hermione, however, almost jumped out of her skin. She hissed,

"Will you keep it down? Someone could hear you. I don't exactly want that out in the open," Hermione whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"Ha! So you admit it! You fancy my brother!" Ginny beamed triumphantly.

"Yes… well… I mean… I want to be able to still be _friends_. Key word: _friends,_" Hermione replied. Ginny seemed to have not heard this.

"So, how long? Have you fancied him?" Ginny inquired. She had forgotten about the dishes. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Well, since the begin- wait, no! This can wait until we get to your room. As in you are not to mention this conversation until we have reached the safety of your room. _This conversation never happened,_" Hermione seemed quite terrified that Ron would pop up at any moment. (He _could_ apparate.)

"Fine, deal," Ginny agreed. As they left the kitchen, Ginny muttered under her breath, "One down,one to go."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so you didn't really see the Delacours in this chapter, but I couldn't resist the shippiness. It was just there. I'll put them in the up-and-coming chapters. And you'll _never_ figure out who Ginny's in league with. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or all Related Titles and such…

A/N: I kind of tweaked this story from its original plan, but it'll still be the Delacours and such. I just really want it to be all R/Hr. This chapter is what Ron and the boys were doing while Hermione was talking to Ginny. It's quite short. Thanks for reading!

After the boys left Ginny and Hermione to finish up the dishes, they entered the garden. They could immediately tell the conversation with the adults was not very interesting. Ron, Fred, and George went to talk in the corner of the patio while Fleur, her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill discussed plans for the future (definitely uninteresting).

Ron, Fred, and George sat down and Fred and George started looking at Ron. They were also sniggering. Ron had a feeling this conversation was not going to go where he wanted it to go.

"So… little brother," Fred started conversationally. He was still smirking.

"How was dinner? Did you have fun?" a sniggering George asked.

"Er…"

"You were having a lot of fun there," Fred commented. George coughed. It sounded a lot like _with Hermione_.

"Yes, well… I mean, no… well sort of," Ron tried to show some dignity. It wasn't working.

"A lot of fun with our bushy-haired friend. C'mon, ickle Ronniekins, are you going to confess or-"

"Yes, I fancy Hermione. There, I said it. Happy now? Just stop with the Ickle Ronniekins…" Ron proclaimed indignantly. His ears were quite red.

"Yeah, were happy," George said.

"Because here she comes," Fred said. They had succeeded.

A/N: Yes, I know this was _very_ short, but I just had to show that Ron had confessed too. Ginny, Fred, and George had succeeded. At least Ron and Hermione have announced their feelings to _someone_.

Now that I've gotten this far, I need some feedback as to whether I should have the happy ending happen tonight (in the story) or like the next day. I need feedback. Please. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or all Related Titles and such…

A/N: This is the final chapter. I warn you once and only once: Beware of Fluff.

Ginny and Hermione entered the garden and immediately headed for the boys. Ron looked like a deer in the headlights while Fred and George were sitting behind him, a triumphant smile on their faces. Ron made eye contact with Hermione and they both looked away; both were Weasley red. Fred and George made eye contact with Ginny and Ginny nearly cried out in triumph (Hermione did not notice – she was too flustered).

Ginny and Hermione sat down with the boys. Ron and Hermione both looked too red in the face to be able to talk at the moment.

"Hi guys, Fred, George, I-" Ginny started. They all suddenly noticed how quiet it was between the adults. "What's with the silence?"

The adults had stopped talking. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was trying very hard not to throw something (at Mrs. Delacour). Someone could cut the tension with a knife. A few minutes passed with no one talking, and everyone staring wearily at Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, Ron, say something!" Fred muttered to Ron.

"Wait- what?" Ron asked.

"Say something, Ron- to the adults. I don't know about you, but I want to keep Fleur as an in-law," George demanded (in as a quiet a voice as he could muster while trying to be commanding).

"No! Are you kidding me? I'll get murdered… That flower pot is too close to mum to be safe…" Ron replied, trying very hard to stay quiet.

"We'll pay you five galleons…" Fred told Ron.

"Seriously? Oh, well that changes things…" Ron replied, forgetting to fear for his life. "Hey, Dad! What was… er… that arrest for? Wasn't it something about maniac teapots?" Ron asked his dad.

Mr. Weasley looked very happy to be out of that situation and immediately started a conversation (Mrs. Weasley hands were still itching to get that flower pot).

"Yes, well, they were quite dangerous, you see, Muggle-baiting is at an all-time high due to the _present circumstances_…" Mr. Weasley continued. Mr. Delacour looked quite thankful someone had started talking. Mrs. Delacour was watching Mrs. Weasley's hands. Mrs. Delacour looked just as ready to let down her guard as she was ready to live at the Burrow.

"Okay then, what was that about?" a bewildered Ginny asked Fred and George.

"I think I heard something about _ze best air zalon in ze whole of France," _George replied, looking disturbed.

"Hey, Fred, you owe me five galleons," Ron interrupted Ginny, who was about to say something to the twins.

"You were saying something, Ginny?" Fred asked Ginny, ignoring Ron.

"Yes, I was," she shot a look at Ron. "Fred, George, we need to go take a walk, I have some business to discuss. Arnold's feeling quite under the weather lately, I need some advice…" Ginny said to Fred and George as they got up.

"Anytime, little sis. We've just developed a new line of Pygmy Puff Care Products…" Fred started. They walked towards the end of the garden. Ginny looked over her shoulder and smirked at Hermione; Hermione scowled weakly.

Ron and Hermione had a sufficiently awkward silence for a minute. Ron opened his mouth at least twice, attempting to say something, but somehow his voice forgot to work. Finally Hermione spoke:

"Er… do y-you want to go on a walk?" she asked Ron nervously. Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure," Ron replied, looking quite relieved. They got up and started their walk. "So, have you _seriously_ already read this year's books?"

"Yes, of course I have, Ronald. This year affects our entire future, just as much as our O.W.L. year did," Hermione answered, relaxing at the mention of schoolwork.

"Yes, but Hermione, c'mon, there's an _entire year_ until the actual test. Enjoy the holiday for once," Hermione gave him a shocked look. "Yes, at least try, even with everything else to worry about. Do you even know for sure that we're going back to school?" Ron added, in quite a serious tone.

"Well, no, I don't," Hermione said in a small voice. "I just want to have some form of normalcy, Ron. It's scary, thinking that we won't go to school. Dumbledore's d-dead, V-Voldemort's in full reign, any of us could b-be g-gone at any t-time…" Hermione replied. She turned away from Ron, trying hard not to cry. It wasn't working. Ron hesitated and awkwardly reached for her hand. Hermione looked toward him, now going even redder and trying to wipe away her tears.

"Hermione, listen to me, we're all scared. I wish things would get back to normal just as much as you do. I just don't know if they're going to, but we're trying. Look at Bill and Fleur, they're planning for their wedding like there isn't the most feared, insane wizard in the world after us," Hermione giggled, while still crying. (Ron smiled at how one person could feel all this at once.) "See, we can't give up on living life as normal as possible. Yeah…take that, Voldemort." Hermione giggled again.

"Ronald, you said his name!" she replied, astonished and impressed at the same time.

"Yeah, well, the cleverest witch I know once told me that 'fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself'," Ron replied smartly. Hermione smiled, feeling much more cheerful (elated, in fact).

They continued back to the adults in a comfortable silence. Apparently everyone had gone inside. Ron and Hermione entered and saw everyone saying good-bye to the Delacours. Mrs. Weasley was trying with all her might to pretend she had a good time.

"Eet was, an, er… lovely dinner, Molly," Mrs. Delacour said. The look on her face could tell anyone she thought her visit was far from lovely.

"Thank you very much, Molly," Fleur said with much more enthusiasm than her mother. However, even Fleur could tell it was time to leave.

"You're welcome here anytime, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour," Mrs. Weasley replied with a huge fake grin on her face. She was itching to close the door. Not even checking to make sure they had apparated yet, Mrs. Weasley shut the door.

"_As long as I'm not in the house_, they can visit. That was a _complete_ disaster. They think Bill is going to take over their _air zalon_, they have another thing coming," Mrs. Weasley went on angrily while cleaning up the kitchen as noisily as possible.

"Hey mum, at least _some people_ had a good time," George spoke up quite loudly. "Guess who just came in from a _stroll in the garden_…" He sniggered, staring pointedly at Ron and Hermione. Both Ron and Hermione turned red as everyone looked at them and the Weasleys all smiled in a well-that-took-long-enough way.

They were still holding each other's hand.

A/N: The end. Yes, I realize that was quite cheesy, but I love R/Hr-ness. I tried to make it as not fluffy as possible. I don't know if it worked. I hope to start a new fanfic soon. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!


End file.
